Kazushi Kaguya
Kazushi Kaguya is the Descendant of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki,and cousin to Kimimaro.He is a member of the Kaguya clan and a ninja of Oto After abandoning Kiri to escape his clans massacre and Orochimaru finding him along with Kimimaro he is now an Oto ninja. Appearance Kazushi has slick backed white hair, dark skin, green eyes, and the two dots on his forehead which all members of the Kaguya clan possess. He dons a blue kimono top which he can easily slip off in order to use his bloodline and black gi pants. Personality Kazushi has a rather solitary, and matter-of-fact attitude. Despite his increasingly growing reputation and prowess as a ninja, Kazushi has also shown to act like Madara when it comes to fighting wanting to get his blood pumping when fighting but is not arrogant when it comes to fighting. Background Being a rare possessor of their clan's Shikotsumyaku kekkei genkai, the clan patriarch feared both Kazushi’s and Kimimaro's abilities and had them locked up in a cage unless needed for battle. The Kaguya clan was wiped out when they attacked Kirigakure, seemingly for no reason other than the desire to kill and show off their ferocity. Having underestimated their opponents' defences, they were slaughtered, with Kazushi and Kimimaro, being the only survivors. Wandering soon after, they were eventually found by Orochimaru, and recruited as his most loyal ninjas. Under Orochimaru, Kazushi found a better purpose in his life as he desired to ensure the continuation of his life. Though Orochimaru took him under his wing he didn’t want to use Kazushi as his host body he instead wanted to use Kimimaro. Kimimaro did not mind such a fate if it meant being of aid to his master. Sometime later when it was time for Orochimaru to give the Sound Four and Kimimaro their curse seals, he was going to give one to Kazushi but instead chose to seal the Zero-Tails into him. Abilities Kazushi is recognized as a prodigy, along with both of his two teammates. They all act well as a team, each knowing their places. Jinchūriki Transformations Kazushi has the ability to transform fully into the Zero-Tails, giving him an upgrade in his abilities, such as the ability to absorb chakra and the ability to breathe darkness. The way he transformed is, being slowly covered in a dense, black, fiery chakra that took the form of the Zero-Tails. While Kazushi doesn't have control over the Zero-Tails, he has complete control over the transformation and how much of its chakra that he would use. He can also partially transform into the Zero-Tails if need be. He normally transforms the lower half of his body in order to sneak up on the enemy and give them a false sense of security. Shikotsumyaku Kazushi is known to be a master of his kekkei genkai, basing his taijutsu prowess on it.The main capabilities of Shikotsumyaku is allowing the user to manipulate the speed of their bones' growth as well as the location of calcium deposits allowing for great versatility. This allows them to create weapons of bones that can either protrude from any part of the body, or pulled out and used like handheld weapons. The user was also able to create armour of dense bone underneath their skin.They can even fire pieces of their bones as long-ranged projectiles. Any bone that they remove from the body immediately regenerates, as does the skin that is damaged when the bones are removed. Although it seems it takes a bit longer for the limb to become usable again, unless the user regrows the bones consciously. Users can increase the density of the created bones, making them stronger than steel. This not only makes the created weapons very powerful, but also makes their bodies virtually indestructible; the bones can withstand even a chakra-infused blade, which is usually enough to cut through anything. However, as Kimimaro demonstrated, the bones can also grow quite a large volume, and likely grow from each other, as a form of a ninjutsu, and that he can emerge from any of these bones. Orochimaru even once stated the kekkei genkai granted the user an impenetrable skeletal frame, which can resist any type of physical attack, the reason he wanted Kimimaro's body so badly. In addition, should a Shikotsumyaku user ever go on the offensive, they could instantly turn their bones into the sharpest spear. Because of this, the Shikotsumyaku is held in high regard as the ultimate taijutsu ability. Kazushi, like all members of the Kaguya Clan with the kekkei genkai, are naturally born with an extremely high willpower/determination, capable of forcing a fatally ailed body that would usually be unable to move into battle and still be a deadly opponent. Kazushi utilizes his kekkei genkai in battle with impressive speed, agility and reflexes, and wields some of his bone weapons with insane levels of strength. He has been seen using his kekkei genkai innovatively, forming shuriken out of bone and manipulating them with chakra threads, with these shuriken being much more powerful than regular shuriken in addition to having a nigh-limitless amount that can be easily infused with elemental converted chakra. One of his techniques even entail him forming a blade out of his bone and utilizing it in combat. Users of Shikotsumyaku possess a unique, and often overlooked, healing factor. It is often seen when their skin heals after their various bone removals. Kazushi's body regenerates at a faster rate than the average human. Naturally, his healing factor can heal smaller wounds in minutes, and more fatal wounds within hours. And by coursing chakra into a specific area, Kazushi's healing factor is further increased. Breaking a bone is hopeless as it is nearly impossible. And if it does occur, he can regenerate it within seconds. Perhaps one of the most terrifying aspects of this bloodline limit, is the fact that bone can grow out of already existing bone that has been fired, meaning that even one bone can become extremely deadly, and becomes even worse in the hands of one who has acquired skill in the D-Ranked techniques that Shuriken jutsu is associated with. Kazushi understands that while the ranking is one of raw power, it is not one of versatility, with C, D and E ranked techniques being theoretically some of the most useful techniques a shinobi can have in their arsenal. By changing his skeletal density, he can render himself extremely hard to move by most external forces. It should be possible for Kazushi to even shield his internal organs in ways that he does not even know he can, but this will be accomplished over time and through his acquiring of experience, in addition to his status as a member of the Kaguya Clan's Main Family. He has however, to some extent created internal platings of bone to cover his pressure points. He even can use his techniques in ways that some would consider unpredictable. Kazushi learned how to subconciously call upon his kekkei genkai to protect him. Kazushi is even known for nigh-instantaneous creation of bone structures with astonishing flexibility, and can even deteriorate an enemy's bones should they annoy him too greatly. Shikotsumyaku Jutsu List *Dance of the Camellia *Dance of the Clematis: Flower *Dance of the Clematis: Vine *Dance of the Larch *Dance of the Seedling Fern *Dance of the Willow *Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets *Bone Manipulated Shuriken Technique *Dance of the Branching Thrones *Bone Morph Technique *Bone Morph:Drill *Bone Morph:Jumping Spring *Bone Morph:Porcupine Shot *Bone Morph:Wind Turbines *Bone Morph:Wings Taijutsu Kazushi's abilities have made him well suited for close-range fighting, demonstrating tremendous taijutsu skills combined with equally impressive speed, agility, and dexterity. He was able to defeat several of Curse Seal-enhanced ninjas effortlessly, at the same time not allowing himself to be struck. Kazushi can combine his Shikotsumyaku and taijutsu capabilities to form many deadly "dances". Even taijutsu specialists, admit that Kazushi is a taijutsu master who does not waste a single movement. He also possessed immense strength, pulling himself out of a Jinchuriki's absolute defense, which is normally difficult, if not impossible, due to its sturdiness. Nature Transformation When he was 9 years old Orochimaru sealed the Reibi into him giving him Dark Release. Due to the sealing of the false tailed beast it caused a weird affect on his primary chakra nature. His primary nature is Fire Release and he can use justu's such as Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique,Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique and Fire Release: Heavenly Prison. It made his flames into a midnight blue color, hot enough so even if there are shinobis using Water Release on it they still keep on going. He can use Dark Release and use jutsus such as Dark Release: Judgment and Dark Release: Impale. Summoning Technique While training time with Orochimaru, Kazushi had killed Gato and raided his mansion. There he found the Wolf Contract and when signing it he summoned the wolf Mizuru. Mizuru later took Kazushi to Gōzen Ridge where he was tested by the leader Kōkiga who granted Kazushi the ability to summon Wolves. Kazushi can mount Mizuru for fast travel and can also preform collaboration techniques with her. Trivia *Some of Kazushi’s hobbies are fighting, painting, and playing games *Kazushi’s goal is to bring back the Kaguya clan in a proper order, he also wishes to have an all out fight with Kimimaro *His favorite word is “Pride” (プライド puraido)